Tuntematta mitään
by Liibooboo
Summary: Sinä päivänä, kun kykenen lukemaan sinun nimesi tuntematta mitään, minun maailmaani ei enää ole.


"_Sinä päivänä, kun kykenen lukemaan sinun nimesi tuntematta mitään, minun maailmaani ei enää ole."_

* * *

Aivan tavallinen aamu tavallisessa suurkaupungissa. Autojen moottorien hurina, joka oli tuskin hiljennyt yöksi, sai seurakseen äkäisiä tööttäyksiä, joita yöaikaan ei uskallettu jakaa. Jossain huudatettiin radiota, jossain pikkulapsi huusi. Monessa asunnossa kahvinkeitin naksautettiin päälle herättämään puoliunessa vaeltava omistajansa.

Yhdessä asunnossa naksahti kahvinkeittimen sijasta sytkäri. Tupakka syttyi pimeässä huoneessa, ja sen punaisena hehkuva pää sai polttajan kasvoille piirtymään erilaisia varjoja. Otsalla roikkuvat hiukset peittivät vanhan viiltohaavan, silmistä heijastui kipinä. Huulet, joiden välistä tupakka työntyi, olivat normaalissa asennossaan; hienoisesti alaspäin vääntyneenä, täydellistä välinpitämättömyyttä ilmaisevana viivana. Peili ei pimeässä heijastanut juuri muuta kuin tupakan palavan pään.

Tim Govert napsautti valot päälle. Hänen aamunsa alkoi tupakalla, juuri sillä sekunnilla kuin hän heräsi, ei muutaman minuutin kuluttua kahvinkeittimen ääressä. Paha tapa oli jatkunut jo vuosia, yläasteen alusta lähtien. Tim hieraisi kirkkaassa valossa häikäistyneitä silmiään ja raahautui kylpyhuoneeseen. Hän huuhtoi pikaisesti kasvonsa ja alotti joka-aamuisen operaation. Eilisiltana harjaamatta ja pesemättä jääneet hiukset olivat jo valmiiksi osittain pystyssä, vain muutama, itsepäinen suortuva piti sutia ylös. Tim tuijotti peilikuvaansa hetken, muuttamatta ilmettään lainkaan, ennen kuin rahjusti takaisin huoneeseensa ja naksautti tietokoneen päälle. Tällaisina tyhjinä, mitäänsanomattomina päivinä hän kävi läpi kaikki unohtuneet viestit aloittaen sähköposteista. Niitä löytyi muutama, joku ilmoitus palvelun ylläpitäjältä, muutama mainos – ja luokkakokouskutsu. Tim naksautti viestin otsikkoa ja jäi odottamaan sen latautumista.

* * *

"_Vapaaehtoisia järjestäjiä?" luokan luottamusoppilas, Ludwig, kysyi yrittäen saada äänensä kuuluviin innostuneen pulinan yli. Oli kolmannen lukiovuoden viimeinen viikko ennen lukuloman alkua, ja he keskustelivat kymmenen vuoden päähän ajoitetusta luokkakokouksesta. Ludwigin kysymys saavutti ainakin muutaman korvat, sillä kolme kättä singahti pystyyn._

"_Elizaveta, Antonio ja Francis..." Ludwig mutisi ja kirjasi nimet ylös. "Saatteko sovittua keskenänne vai äänestetäänkö?"_

_Kolmikko tiiraili toisiaan hetken, ja pian kuului kuin yhdestä suusta:_

"_Äänestetään!"_

"_Selvä..." Ludwig huokaisi. Hän saksi nopeasti paperiparkin äänestyslapuiksi ja lähetti ne kiertämään pitkin luokkaa. Feliciano ilmoittautui auttamaan ääntenlaskussa._

"_Elizaveta", punapää hihkaisi ensimmäisenä. "Eliza, Antonio, Francis, Antonio, Eliza, Eliza, Francis, Eliza, Antonio, Antonio, Francis, Eliza, Eliza, Eliza, Antonio, Eliza, Francis, Eliza, Antonio, Francis... Se oli viimeinen!"_

"_Hienoa. Elizaveta, sinä sitten järjestät sen kokouksen. Ja kaikki muutkin, laittakaa päivämäärä muistiin."_

"_Miksette te äänestäneet minua?" Francis valitti Antonion myötäillessä._

"_Koska kaikki tiesivät, ettei siitä kokouksesa tulisi mitään teidän järjestämänänne", vahingoniloinen Gilbert totesi. _

"_Itse et uskaltanut edes asettua ehdolle, senkin..." Antonio nurisi. Elizaveta näytti jo hautautuneen suunnitelmiinsa. Kello pirahti ja nuoret vaelsivat ulos._

"_Mikset sinä asettunut ehdolle?" Mathias kysyiTimiltä heidän laskeutuessaan portaita. Tim murahti._

"_Ei vaan kiinnostanut."_

"_Pelkäsit, ettet saisi ääniä", Mathias virnisti._

"_Pah. Itsepäs."_

"_En!"_

"_Kuinka vaan. Minä menen tupakalle", Tim ilmoitti ja lähti harppomaan kohti porttia. Mathias jäi pihaan ja alkoi tivata samaa kysymystä kaikilta neljältä yleisen porukkansa jäseniltä. Kolme ei vastannut mitään, yksi naurahti epävarmasti ja sanoi, ettei kuitenkaan muistaisi._

_Tim käveli hyvää vauhtia korttelin päähän, pieneen tupakkanurkkaukseen, joka oli ihme kyllä vielä tyhjä. Hän sytytti tupakkansa ja keskittyi vetämään savua keuhkoihinsa silmät suljettuina. Hän ei ollut pitkään aikaan kyennyt rentoutumaan Mathiaksen seurassa. Läsnä oli koko ajan jokin typerä, kummallinen jännite, jonka syytä Tim ei suostunut myöntämään itselleen. Ei vaikka edes tupakka ei onnistunut sitä poistamaan._

* * *

Ruutu muuttui hetkeksi kokonaan valkoiseksi ennen kuin alkoi ladata sivua pala palalta. Tim naputteli pöytää kiroten mielessään ikivanhaa tietokonetta. Raksutus kiihtyi ja hetken aikaa kuulosti siltä, että kone aikoi sanoa sopimuksensa irti, mutta sitten viesti vihdoin ilmestyi näytölle ja Tim kumartui lukemaan.

Tavallista höpinää paikasta, päivämäärästä, pukukoodista, ohjelmasta. Elizavetan puhelinnumero – ilmoitathan, jos et pääse paikalle! – ja linkki tiekarttaan. Ja lopuksi luettelo kutsutuista. Tim rullasi sivua alaspäin silmäillen luetteloa. Jokainen nimi nosti mieleen omistajansa kuvan 18-vuotiaana, muttei vaikuttanut sen enempää. Nimiä oli niin monta, samoin muistoja. Jokainen oli samanlainen yhdenkään erottumatta joukosta.

Vasta listan lopussa Tim tajusi, mitä se tarkoitti.

* * *

_Lakkiaiset oli vietetty aamulla, sukulaisten kanssa juhlittu päivällä – ja vihdoin illansuussa saapui se hetki, kun vanhemmat suostuivat päästämään juhlakalun kavereidensa matkaan. Suurin osa luokasta saapui sopimuksen mukaan Antonion kotiin. Jotkut lähtivät jo parin tunnin kuluttua, mutta Tim istui tiiviisti nurkassaan vielä reilusti puolenyön jälkeenkin, savuke suupielestä roikkuen ja täysi tuoppi kädessä. Hän odotteli Mathiasta, joka oli mutissut jotain pihalla käymisestä._

"_Tim..." tanskalainen vonkui palattuaan ja rojahti sohvalle silmät suljettuina. "Minulla on huono olo..."_

"_Kannattiko vetää niin paljon niin nopeasti?"  
"Mmnh..."_

"_Ääliö", Tim totesi tunteettomasti. Mathiaksen pää nuokahti hänen olkaansa vasten._

"_Ppaljonko kello on?" _

"_Jotain yli kolme."_

"_Minä haluan... Kkotiin..."_

_Tim pyöräytti silmiään. "Voi helvetti sinun kanssasi. Senkun menet sitten."_

"_En minä pääse ylös!"_

"_Pyydä Lukasia auttamaan."  
"Hän lähti jo ties kuinka kauan aikaa sitten... Yyh..."_

"_Olisit mennyt mukaan."_

"_Tim kilttiiii... Olet minun paras kaverini ikuisesti aamen jos autat minut kotiin!"_

"_Mikä sinua vaivaa? Yleensä olet tässä kohtaa vielä ihan pirteänä."_

"_Mmh..."_

"_No helvetti. Okei. Minä vien sinut kotiin", Tim mutisi lopulta ja kulautti tuoppinsa tyhjäksi. "Ala tulla", hän komensi ja kiskaisi Mathiaksen ylös sohvalta. Huone oli jo melko tyhjä, enää viimeiset juhlijat jaksoivat naureskella keskenään. Antonio oli juhlien isäntänä pysytellyt sen verran selvänä, että sai huikattua hyvästit. Tim ei vastannut mitenkään. Hänen ja tuon espanjalaisen välejä ei voinut pitää mitenkään parhaina..._

"_Kävele nyt, idiootti", Tim puhisi. Mathias nojasi häneen raskaasti, mutta sai kuin saikin jalkansa toimimaan edes jotenkin._

_Onneksi kävelymatka ei ollut pitkä, ja pian he astuivat sisään Mathiaksen kotiin._

"_Ovatko sinun vanhempasi täällä?" Tim kuiskasi varmuuden vuoksi._

"_Eivät... Lähtivät johonkin, etteivät häiritsisi, jos minä vaikka haluan tuoda jonkun mukanani..." Mathias virnisti. Tim huokaisi syvään._

"_No hienoa. Selviätkö sinä nyt itse?"_

"_En!"_

"_Helvetti..."_

"_Rakasparaskaverini ikuisesti aamen, ole kiltti..."_

"_Ole kiltti ja mitä?"_

"_Jäisit tänne yöksi, minä tarvitsen aamulla apua... Yhhyh, ei olisi pitänyt juoda niin paljon..."_

"_Saisit kärsiä darrasi kyllä ihan yksin", Tim mutisi. "Hyvä on. Jään hetkeksi", hän myöntyi ja istahti sohvalle sytyttäen tupakan. Mathias hoipperoi kylpyhuoneeseen ja tuli hetken kuluttua ulos hiukset märkinä ja yllään punaiset pyjamahousut ja valkoinen t-paita. Hän lysähti toiseen tuoliin ja painoi pään käsiinsä._

"_Auh..." hän valitti._

"_Selkenitkö yhtään?"_

"_Vähän... Hrr... Se vesi oli kylmää..."_

"_Hah. Oikein sinulle."_

"_Minulla on kylmä..."_

_Tim tuhahti._

"_Rakaskilttiparaskaverini-"_

"_Ei."_

"_En edes ehtinyt sanoa mitään!"_

"_Silti. En suostu. En ole mikään patteri."_

_Mathias naurahti. "Oletpas", hän ilmoitti ja siirtyi sohvalle Timin viereen. _

"_Hmm... Lämmintä..."_

"_Kauemmas."_

"_Älä viitsi. Minä olen jo melkein selvä."_

"_Pah."_

"_Tiedätkö, minä olen aina miettinyt, miksi tytöt halailevat ja pussailevat toisiaan koko ajan, siis ihan pelkästään kavereina."_

"_Miten tuo nyt liittyi mihinkään?"_

"_Ei mitenkään..." Mathias sanoi viattomana. _

"_Minä en taida haluta tietää, mitä sinä ajattelet."_

"_En mitään! Tekisi vain mieli testata yhtä juttua..."_

"_Siis mitä... Hei!" Tim älähti Mathiaksen napattua hänen tupakkansa. "Anna se tak- mmf!"_

_Lause keskeytyi äkisti Mathiaksen tartuttua Timin leukaan ja painettua huulensa tämän omille. Tim lehahti punaiseksi ja tönäisi Mathiasta rajusti. Tämä irtautui nauraen._

"_Køhler, mitä vittua sinä luulet tekeväsi?" Tim ärähti pyyhkäisten suutaan. _

"_Kunhan kokeilin! Hmm, tuolta siis tuntuu pussailla jotain pelkkänä kaverina..."_

"_Vitun idiotti!"_

"_Älä nyt leikistä suutu, Tim-pieni! Ihan punaiseksikin menit..." Mathias virnuili. _

"_No kyllä sitä nyt ihan luonnostaan yllättyy kun joku alkaa yhtäkkiä kuolata naamalle-"_

"_Kuolata naamalle?" Mathias toisti loukkaantuneen kuuloisena. "Noinko sinä nimität minun herkkää suudelmaani?"_

"_Siinä ei ollut vittu mitään herkkää... Kaummas!" Tim ehti vielä älähtää ennen kuin Mathias oli taas aivan liian lähellä, tällä kertaa vielä valmistautuneena rimpuiluun. Siltikään ei mennyt kovin kauaa ennen kuin Tim sai repäistyä itsensä irti._

"_Idiootti", hän mutisi. "Irti minusta."_

"_Älä nyt noin vakavasti ota", Mathias nauroi ja pörrötti Timin hiuksia. "Vitsailin vaan."_

"_Ei ollut kovin hyvä vitsi. Minä lähden nyt kotiin."_

"_Eikä!"_

"_Lupasin jäädä hetkeksi. Se meni jo. _Tot ziens_!" Tim murahti ja nousi pystyyn. Hän marssi suoraan ovelle jäämättä kuuntelemaan Mathiaksen vastaväitteitä._

_Päästyään ulos Tim pyrähti juoksuun. Hän juoksi niin kovaa kuin jaloistaan pääsi ja niin pitkään, että hänen täytyi kumartua huohottamaan._

Vain kaverina. Kokeilu. Vitsi.

_Tim irvisti suostumatta myöntämään, kuinka kovasti nuo sanat satuttivat. Hän kohotti sormensa huulilleen, mutta laski kätensä hermostuneena saman tien. Sormet hakeutuivat tottuneesti povitaskuun etsimään tupakkaa, jonka Tim kaivoikin esiin rauhoittaakseen itseään. Yritys epäonnistuin. Jopa tuttu, turvallinen tupakka petti hänet maistumalla aivan Mathiakselta._

* * *

Hän liikutti hiirtä listaa pitkin kunnes kursori viimein osui siihen yhteen nimeen listan keskivaiheilla.

Mathias Køhler.

Ei vaikutusta.

Ei hermostumista, ei käsien tärinää, ei kasvoille leviävää punaa, ei ailahdusta vatsanpohjassa, ei muistoa pehmeistä huulista.

Hän ei tuntenut yhtään mitään.

* * *

_Kolme vuotta lakkiaisten jälkeen Tim eksyi vanhan lukionsa nettisivuille. Tylsistyneenä hän alkoi selailla niitä uppoutuen lukiomuistoihin – joista osaa vältti tarkasti. Koulun historiaa, kuuluisia oppilaita, luettelot viiden viimeisen vuoden ylioppilaista... Hän unohti varoa ja jäi selaamaan nimiä. Tuossa oli tuttu, samoin tuossa ja..._

_Yksi nimi._

_Yksi ainoa nimi ja hän menetti mielensä hallinnan täydellisesti. Kaikki vältellyt muistot syöksähtivät esiin ja hänen koko ruumiinsa valtasi samanlainen olo kuin viikon tupakkatauon jälkeen._

_Siitä oli kolme vuotta, eikä hän vieläkään kyennyt ohittamaan tuota nimeä yhtä välinpitämättömästi kuin muita. Jos hän näki kaupungilla jonkun entisistä yhden yön tuttavuuksistaan, hän ei tuntenut mitään. Käveli vain ohi vailla ongelmia. Mutta tuo yksi nimi... Hän ei edes tiennyt, milloin siitä oli tullut niin tärkeä._

* * *

Tim nojautui hitaasti taaksepäin tuolillaan kykemättä uskomaan sisällään vellovaa tyhjyyttä. Hän jopa avasi tahallaan mielensä kielletyille muistoille. Ei vieläkään mitään.

"Mathias", hän mutisi ääneen. Tuttu nimi ääntyi miltei liiankin helposti, se oli pyörinyt mielessä niin paljon. Mutta nyt...

Ei mitään. Hän löysi itsestään vain yhden tunteen, ja se oli puhdas hämmennys.

* * *

_Taksi pysähtyi Timin talon eteen loiskauttaen koko päivän jatkuneesta sateesta kertyneen vesilammikon pitkin jalkakäytävää. Tim työnsi setelitukon tutun kuskin käteen ja avasi oven. Takapenkillä istunut, vaalea tyttönen avasi hänkin ovensa ja nousi hieman epävarmasti._

"_Tim, oletko sinä ihan varma?" kuski murahti. "Sinä olet 26 ja tuo tyttö..."_

"_18! Täysi-ikäinen!" Tim ilmoitti virnistäen ja nousi. Hän oli valehdellut vain kahdella vuodella. _

"_Jaahas..." kuski mutisi ja kaasutti tiehensä. Tim kiersi käsivartensa tytön vyötäisille ja lähti johdattamaan tätä kohti taloaan. Tyttö kikatti koko matkan ja olisi kaatunut noin kaksikymmentä kertaa ilman Timin tukea. Eteisessä Tim kiskaisi oven nopeasti kiinni ja painoi tytön saman tien seinää vasten. Hän pystyi maistamaan tämän huulilta sen halvan oluen, jota kittaamasta Tim oli tytön löytänyt. Hän painautui tiukasti tyttöä vasten liu'uttaen kätensä saman tien tämän paidan all. Tyttö vain kihersi yrittäen välillä sanoa jotain, mistä Tim ei saanut selvää. Eikä puhumiselle edes jäänyt paljoa tilaa rajujen suudelmien välissä. Tim kiskoi aikailematta tytön paidan pois ja heitti sen jonnekin taakseen._

"_Ti-i-im", tyttö vinkui vieden kätensä Timin hiuksiin. Taas tirskahdus. "Ssinulla on hauskat hiukset..." tyttö mutisi. "Minun vveljelläni oli josskus pienenä ssamanlaiset..." hän sammalsi._

_Tim murahti painaen taas huulensa tytön huulille._

"_En ymmärrä miten hänen tyttöystävänsä kestää häntä" tyttö tirskahti Timin irtauduttua hetkeksi. "Mathias on..."_

"_Mitä?" Tim älähti ja astahti taaksepäin. Tyttö horjahti häntä vasten. _

"_Ei mmitään... Puhuin veljesstäni..."_

"_Minkä nimen sinä sanoit?"_

"_Mmathiass..."_

"_Voi vittu!" Tim älähti. Mathiaksen kasvot nousivat hänen mieleensä, ja niiden ilme oli paheksuva, suorastaan inhoava. Tim saattoi kuulla haukut, jotka saisi, jos Mathias tietäisi mitä hän oli tekemässä alaikäisen tytön kanssa._

"_Mmitä..." tyttö mutisi tirskahtaen taas. Hän nojasi Timiin ja veti äkkiä tämän housujen vetoketjun auki. _

"_Painu helvettiin!" Tim ärähti ja tönäisi tytön kauemmas. Tämä oli vähällä kaatua, mutta sai tukea seinästä._

"_Ttim, mitä sin..."_

"_Ulos täältä! Nyt!"_

_Tyttö säpsähti kovaa ääntä ja otti horjuvan askeleen ovelle päin. "Minä lluulin..."_

"_Luulit väärin! Painu vittuun!" Tim komensi ja viskasi tytön paidan tälle. "Puet päällesi ja menet kotiin."_

"_Mmutta..."_

"Nyt_!" _

_Tyttö onnistui vetämään paidan ylleen ja hoipperoi ovelle. Siellä hän pysähtyi._

"_Mikssi sinä sekosit kkun sanoin Mathiass?"_

"_Turpa kiinni!"_

"_Vvitun homo..." tyttö vingahti ennen kuin astui ulos. Tim oli vähällä sännätä raivoissaan perään, mutta onnistui pysäyttämään itsensä ja lysähti lattialle istumaan._

"_Voi helvetti..."_

* * *

Tim tuijotti tietokoneen näyttöä, kunnes hänen silmiään alkoi kirvellä. Ei vieläkään mitään.

Hänen kuuluisi tuntea jotakin. Ei kai se voinut vain mennä ohi täysin huomaamatta? Hän kykeni kyllä palauttamaan mieleensä ne kaikki, mieltä kaivertavat tunteet, mutta... Ne olivat vain muistoja.

Jos joku olisi kymmenen vuotta sitten sanonut, että hän kykenee joskus lukemaan Mathiaksen nimen tuntematta mitään, hän ei olisi uskonut. Hänen koko maailmansa oli pohjannut Mathiaksen olemassaoloon.

* * *

_Kun Tim pääsi "lakkiaisiltanaan" kotiin, kello näytti jo melkein viittä. Hänenkään vanhempansa eivät olleet kotona, joten Tim valtasi olohuoneen sohvan. Hän asettui makaamaan vatsalleen ja kaivoi kännykkänsä esiin kuin ennakoiden, sillä se alkoi soida saman tien. Mathiaksen nimi ja kasvot pamahtivat näytölle ja Tim irvisti. Hän katkaisi puhelun vastaamatta siihen. Sama toistui kolme kertaa. Neljännellä hän viimein vastasi._

"_Tim, mikä hemmetti sinulle tuli? Mikset vastannut? Missä sinä olet?" Mathias kyseli selkeän huolestuneesee sävyyn._

"_Olen kotona", Tim murahti._

"_Mikä ihme sinulle tuli?"_

"_Hmph."_

"_Et sinä nyt voin paljon yhdestä – tai siis kahdesta – pikku pususta voi suuttua! Se oli vain vitsi!"_

"_Juujuu. Tajusin. Enkä minä siksi lähtenyt, ääliö."_

"_No miksi sitten?"_

"_Ääh. Halusin nukkumaan."_

"_Minähän sanoin että olisit voinut jäädä tänne."_

"_Ei huvittanut."_

"_Mikset sinä vastannut heti?"_

_Murahdus._

"_Säikähdit minun kuvaani niin kamlasti, vai? Tedän kyllä, että näytän siinä ihan älyttömän hyvältä, mutta-"_

"_Turpa kiinni, Køhler."  
"Vai jäitkö ihailemaan kaunista nimeäni?"_

"_..."_

"_Onhan se toki upea, mutta ei nyt niin suurta tunnekuohua-" Mathias aloitti virnistäen._

"_Sinä päivänä, kun kykenen lukemaan sinun nimesi tuntematta mitään, minun maailmaani ei enää ole", Tim ärähti. Ja punastui heti perään._

"_Siis... Tim? Mitä sinä..." Mathias kysyi hämmentyneenä._

"_Ei mitään. Nähdään joskus."_

"_Tim-"_

_Tim katkaisi puhelun ja sammutti kännykkänsä._

* * *

Tim nousi ylös ja käveli parvekkeelle palava tupakka kahden sormen välissä. Vedettyään raitista ilmaa keuhkoihinsa hän pisti tupakan takaisin suupieleensä.

Hän ei tuntenut mitään.

Eilen niin harmaa maailma näytti saaneen uudet, kirkkaammat värit yllensä.

Hänen vanhaa maailmaansa ei enää ollut. Auringon paikka oli taas taivaalla, ei yhden ihmisen luona.

* * *

*rykäisee* Joo-o. Menin sitten rakastumaan tähänkin pariin. Äää en yhtään tiedä tykkäänkö tästä ficistä vai en. Kommentteja ajatuksia selkeyttämään?


End file.
